I Hate You but
by Chi-chan Uchiharuno
Summary: Benci dan cinta beda tipis. Sakura yang sangat membenci Aizen dan ingin membalas dendam pada pria itu. Karena itulah tujuan hidupnya. Namun, saat cinta ikut andil. Sakura dilema.


Emerald itu menatap takut pada dua orang yang saling berhadapan. Ia hanya mampu mengintip dari balik lemari dengan tubuh bergetar.

Sakura namanya, gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu menatap wajah kakaknya yang tampak ketakutan. Sesekali kakaknya melirik ke arahnya memastikan ia aman.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, kakaknya menyuruhnya bersembunyi dan apapun yang terjadi dirinya tak boleh keluar. Anggukan patuh sebagai jawabannya.

"Ahh... sayang sekali. Kau harus berakhir di sini." Ujar lawan bicara kakaknya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu.

"Aizen," desis Sasori, kakak Sakura.

Dorrrr... suara tembakan keras, membuat tubuh kakaknya ambruk. Sakura menatap kakaknya yang terjatuh dengan syok. Tubuhnya mati rasa saat melihat kakaknya penuh darah.

"Ahh. Aku harus mengotori tanganku untuk penghianat sepertimu," suara Aizen terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Niii-saaaaan," teriak Sakura begitu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia segera menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ni-saaan hiks..." tangis Sakura pecah di samping kakaknya.

"Ja...ngan... me..na...ngis...Che...rry..." Sasori terbata saat berkata. Sakit luar biasa dirasakannya. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"TIDAAAAAK,"

I hate you, but...

Aizen x Sakura

Crossover : Bleach@Tite Kubo

*

Part 1

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin membasahi gaun tidur yang dipakainya. Mimpi masa lalu itu selalu datang di setiap malamnya. Mencoba mengatur napasnya. Tatapan tajamnya tertuju kala mengingat satu nama AIZEN...

Siapa tak mengenal nama itu. Pengusaha nomor satu di Soul Society. Sakura yakin orang itu berbuat curang dan memiliki rahasia gelap. Entah bagaimana, Aizen selalu lolos dari penglihatan pihak berwenang.

Itu terbukti saat kasus kakaknya hanya sebagai kasus bunuh diri karena tertekan. Tak ada yang percaya dengan omongan bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Sialan..." geram Sakura. Ia bertekad untuk menemukan pria itu dan membunuhnya.

"Maafkan aku,kak." Sakura menatap sedih figur foto di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sakura teringat saat menemukan surat wasiat kakaknya. Yang menyuruhnya pindah dan menjalani kehidupan normal. Tanpa rasa sedih.

'Carilah, kebahagiaanmu,' pesan terakhir kakaknya, membuatnya meringis.

"Kebahagiaanku sudah mati sejak 20 tahun yang lalu kak,"gumamnya dengan wajah datar.

Ya, Sakura hidup hanya untuk balas dendam.

*

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dari balik cermin. Ia hanya mengenakan dress mini di atas lutut, berwarna peach, dengan memperlihatkan punggung polosnya.

Wajahnya dipolesi riasan seadanya namun tetap cantik. Ia tak perlu dandanan seperti teman-temannya. Karena bagaimananpun dia tetap menjadi nomor 1 di bar Seiretei.

"Ck... bagaimana kau tetap cantik." Ino berpura-pura kesal.

"Ini sudah hukum alam, pig," Sakura menyeringai.

"Cih, sombong kau," Ino mendelik. Mereka berdua tertawa, mengakhiri perdebatan.

"Jaa... Aku ada janji dengan Mr. Grimjown," Ino melambai. Sakura mendengus.

Ia tak seperti Ino yang menerima tawaran jadi teman minum pada pria sembarang. Yah, meskipun mereka tampan dan kaya.

"Haah..." Ia hanya dapat menghela napas. Ia benci hidupnya.

"Cherry, ayo ikut denganku," Rukia Kuchiki, pemilik bar membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Cih, siapa lagi sekarang." Sakura mendengus kesal. Namun, hanya dapat mengikuti Rukia Kuchiki.

Langkah kaki Sakura membawanya ke ruang VIP A. Dan Ia hanya dapat menyeringai pada Rukia. Rukia selalu tahu tipe teman minumnya.

"Kau akan terkejut siapa, dia," Rukia berujar semangat.

"Hn," membalas seadanya. Rukia berpamitan saat tiba di depan pintu ruang VIP A.

Sakura masuk tanpa memberi salam. Dan ia dapat melihat sudah ada 5 orang di sana. Ia hanya mengenal Orihime yang menemani seorang pria berambut hitam,sedangkan Rangiku bersama seorang pria yang Ia tahu bernama Gin. Dan seorang lagi, Sakura tak tahu karena membelakanginya.

"Cherry-chan" Orihime menyapa dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sakura muak saat melihat mereka menikmatinya.

"Ah, jadi dia." Gin tersenyum palsu padanya. Dan itu membuatnya tambah muak.

Orang yang membalakanginya segera berdiri dan berbalik.

DEG... Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat, sakit. Amarahnya tertahan.

'AIZEN,' Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengucapkan nama itu. Tenggorokannya serasa pahit.

"Aku Aizen, katanya kaulah yang terbaik, Cherry?" Aizen mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum memuakkan bagi Sakura.

Sakura masih terkejut, hanya diam mematung. Hingga tepukan Rangiku dipundaknya, menyadarkannya.

Ia segera membalas uluran tangan Aizen sambil tersenyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Sakura benar- benar ingin muntah berhadapan dengan sosok yang paling dibencinya.

Dahinya mengernyit tak suka, saat genggaman tangan mereka belum terlepas ditambah jari Aizen berani mengelus tangannya.

'Shitt..' umpatnya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar ingin mematahkan tangan laknat itu.

Sakura bernapas lega, saat Aizen melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Nomor 1 benar-benar tidak mengecewakan," senyum iblis Gin benar-benar memuakkan.

Mereka berempat mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tinggal dirinya dan Aizen yang hanya memasang senyum memuakkan.

"Ahh, kau sepertinya tidak suka," Aizen memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya terkejut pengusaha nomor 1 memilihku," balas Sakura dan mulai menuangkan alkohol di gelas untuk Aizen.

"Haha...aku tidak sehebat itu,"tawanya. Ia menerima gelas pemberian Sakura.

"Anda, terlalu merendah," Sakura tersenyum. Namun, dalam hati Ia terus mengutuk pria di depannya.

"Aizen..." tatapan pria itu seakan ucapannya mutlak.

"Panggil aku Aizen saja," pintanya ramah. Sakura heran dengan perubahan cepat Aizen.

Gin yang tak sengaja melihat Aizen tadi hanya tersenyum misterius.

Aizen menatap dalam manik emerald yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Sakura juga balas menatap manik coklat teduh Aizen. Jika, saja Aizen orang baik mungkin Ia akan jatuh hati pada pria tampan di hapadannya.

'Shit..' umpatnya lagi. Saat, menyadari pemikiran nistanya.

Sakura terkejut saat, tangan Aizen mengelus pipinya lembut. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura tahu, Aizen tertarik padanya-menginginkannya-. Ia hanya diam saat bibir Aizen menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Satu tangan Sakura terkepal sedangkan satunya mencoba mendorong dada bidang Aizen. Namun, tertahan.

"Nghh.." lenguh Sakura saat Aizen menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Sialan...' maki Sakura dalam hati. Antara benci dan menikmati membuat Sakura membenci dirinya.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat bunyi dering hp Aizen terdengar. Sakura segera meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Aizen tak membiarkannya bernapas.

"Gin, Ulquiorra. Tosen sudah datang." Aizen datang setelah mengangkat telpon dari seseorang. Yang dipanggil hanya bisa mendesah dan segera berpamitan pada pasangan masing-masing.

Tatapan Aizen beralih ke Sakura yang hanya diam menatapnya datar. Ia tahu Sakura sedang kesal padanya. Ia hanya tak bisa menahan diri tadi.

'Manis...'gumam Aizen.

"Sampai bertemu lagi,Cherry," pamitnya. Tak lupa Ia mencium kening Sakura yang memasang wajah terkejut.

'LAGI' Sakura syok mendengar kata itu.

'Mati saja sana,' makinya dalam hati.

"Kau.. milikku...cherry..." Aizen menyeringai saat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tbc...

ya... haloo... ini fanfic gaje penuh typo milik chichan.

silahkan saran...

arigatou

alasan pakai Sakura. cuma bisa bikin fanfic pakai Sakura ajha klo cowol sih bebas. soalx kalau bkan Sakura fanficnya gk jadi-jadi. padahal suka orihime jg.


End file.
